Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Summary to be written... Episode Guide Previously on ''24'' * Omar threatens to kill Audrey Raines in front of Jack Bauer and James Heller. * Audrey Raines tells Jack Bauer that she recognized one of the men. * James Heller asks Richard Heller why CTU thought he was holding something back. * Behrooz Araz is told to go with Tariq to take care of Debbie's body. Dina Araz learns Tariq has orders to kill Behrooz. Tariq reveals to Behrooz it is Navi Araz who wants him dead. * A doctor tells Erin Driscoll they brought her daughter to CTU. * Paul Raines tells Audrey Raines he wants them to be together again. Audrey says she's seeing someone. * A representative from NRC informs the Counter Terrorist Unit about the Dobson Override. * Marianne Taylor tells someone on the phone CTU found out about the override. The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. 1:00:00 Memorable Quotes * Dina Araz: Behrooz killed him. * Navi Araz: That's impossible. * Dina Araz: Because you think he's weak? He's not. * Navi Araz: Nothing - nothing - will stand in the way of what needs to be done. Not him. Not you. * Dina Araz: I will not be able to look at you after today without thinking of what you did to him. * Edgar Stiles: I shouldn't do this, Curtis. I could faint. I feel very nauseous. I have low blood sugar. * Curtis Manning: It's just Driscoll and Heller. * Edgar Stiles: Driscoll's in there too?! * Behrooz Araz: I didn't understand until today what it would feel like, doing these things. They're wrong, mom. And I see it now. * Audrey Raines: Who are you going to call? * Jack Bauer: The only person I can trust right now. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Guest Starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * James Frain as Paul Raines * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor * Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll * Lawrence Monoson as Gary * Michael Bofshever as Dr. Mark Kaylis * Kelvin Han Yee as Craig Erwich * Robertson Dean as Henry Powell * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Special Guest Star * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (uncredited) Co-Starring * Mark Thompson as Reporter * Nadine Ellis as CTU Nurse Background Information and Notes * Carlos Bernard returns as Tony Almeida for the rest of the season but isn't credited in this episode for obvious dramatic reasons. * Lana Parrilla is upgraded with this episode from the guest star status to the main cast. Day 407 407 Day 407